You'll Never Know That You're Not Alone
by azure airella
Summary: Rewritten. She though that she'll always be alone, until that person came from nowhere and stay by her side. Original version still on Gate00


I decided to rewritten this story and use English one instead, I won't change the one in gate00 though.

**You'll Never Know That You're Not Alone**

A lone girl stood on a house's roof. Her eyes stared on the night sky filled with stars. The moon shone the backgound of the night. The girl wear a soft pink half kimono dress with flower pattern. Her small black shoes matching her white leggings matching the dress perfectly. Her hands holding a soft pink frill umbrella. Her eyes shone with strange gaze.

"You're alone again?"

The girl looked at where the voice came from. A silver hair guy came from nowhere stand behind her on the same roof. His red t-shirt cladded with black armor down to his foot. A small white cat on his head yawning. His blade sheated right on his back. The girl only stand still and silent. Her gaze still the same.

"Oh, come on. We have been met about a week and you still didn't say any words to me?" He smiled.

The girl still silent, but her free left hand suddenly using something, Time-Space Key. Then a small circle of light circling the girl, and in some seconds the girl vanished from his sight. The guy only sighed.

"Ah, once again I've been ignored... Oh well, she still beautiful and elegant like always." He smiled.

The guy stared the star a bit and then jumped from the house's roof with two stories. He landed swiftly as nothing. His cat in his head purred softly.

"Oh, you're sleepy? Well, let's go home then. It's already dark. I think she already went to her home too." He said as he pull down his cat from his head to his hand.

He ruffled the cat's head which received a happy sound from the cat. The guy smiled and start to walk the south part of the city. As he arrived, he used a small blue object from his hand and suddenly a rope appeared right toward the sky.

Meanwhile on different places, The girl was seen in a small village with green environtment. And once again, she stood on some roofs (She seemed like to stand in there somehow...). Fresh air can be founded in there and the beauty of jade can be seen from the fertile of the woods. So calm and peaceful aura can be felt on that village. She stared the scenery of the small peaceful village, with smile this time.

"At least... This world is not really bad in my sight." She mumbled.

Then she jumped down and walked to the west of the village. When she arrived, she used something that similiar item that being used by the guy. She climbed through the rope and arrived into a small round airship. After she arrived to her little house, she walked to the panel and control it. The rope reeled back to the airship so no one can entered her small airship. After that she went to inside of her little house.

The small house contained some tidy furnitures. A small bed placed right beside the window, and a dresser near to the bed. A drawer placed right next to the bed with a flower pot on the top of it. A bookshelf placed beside the fire place, with a small television right above. A clock hanged right in the middle of the wall near the bed. A small kitchen with a refrigirator on the left side of the room near the door. A shoe rack and a hangging placed right near the door.

The girl pulled of her shoes and put it on the shoe rack. Her umbrella placed on the hanging. She went to the refrigirator and opened it. She took a bottle of mineral water and drank it till empty. Then she closed it and watch the window.

Suddenly the clock rang about tenth times, mean it's already ten o'clock PM. The girl sighed, and went to her bed. Before she went to sleep, she removed a small notes and a pencil from the drawer. She scribbled some words on it.

_Dear diary,  
>It's been a month I've been in this world. I've been alone in here... I miss my family so much. I know that I hate being alone without the others, but I have to. In order to know anything about this world, I have to bear it for a while.<em>

_And once again I met that person, the silver hair man with onyx eyes. I tried to ignore him, though he still persisted to pester himself to me. I don't know him, but somehow, my mind telling me that I've known him as if he's someone playing important role of my life. I still didn't get it. If only I'm not shy..._

_Anyway, tomorrow is Hanami festival. The cherry blossom blooms on it's tree and there will be party near the main street near the road to the city. Other flowers will also bloomed. I know it's gonna be beautiful! If only everyone is here with me... I wish I'm not alone in here._

She stopped as she closed her notes and put it back on the drawer with the pencil next to it. After she closed the drawer, she pulled her blanket and covered herself.

"Good night, Lym..." She said to herself as she drifted to sleep.

***

_A beautiful meadow of flower, she stand in there. She surprised as she tried to know where she is now. Judging from what she thought, this can't be real since everything is white except the flower meadow that many petal of flowers blew softly._

_"A dream..." She mumbled to herself_

_"Yes, it's a dream Lymnesea." Said a male voice._

_The girl turned around, but she can't find anyone there. She confused._

_"Well, you can't see me in this world since it's only dream world." The voice explained._

_"Who are you?" She asked._

_"I am someone who brought you to this dream. I have some kind of power like this. I can make some of the dreams become reality, only some... And don't worry, I won't do anything bad to you." The voice said with a small laugh._

_The girl stared on the flower meadow again._

_"It's time for you to wake up. See you again. And here is my gift for you."_

_"Wait-!" She said but cutted by the wind that blew into her._

_At that time a single flower was flew into her hand. She grabbed it and saw it. The white daffodil._

She woke up and opened her eyes. She confused but suddenly she felt something on her hand. She surprised that the same flower on her dream now was on her hand! she stared on the flower and stroking the petal. Then she moved it as she tried to make it as today's hair accessory.

She moved from the bed and fix it into neat, then moved her eyes into the clock. It's already 07:30. The Hanami festival almost started in one half hour. She moved to the kitchen to prepare some breakfasts. She only eat a piece of bread, milk and boiled egg. She ate slowly since she know she still ha stime before the festival start.

When she finished her breakfast, she washed the utensil and the plate. She looked on the clock and saw it's already about 08:15. She put her shoes and her umbrella and move outside the house. As she entered her little garden, she moved into the controller and sailed it into the city.

When she arrived into the city, somehow a hand were placed on her right shoulders. She turned to know who is the person, only faced the same guy from yesterday. Today he just look casually with his white t-shirt and black jacket covering him. Black jeans trousers matching his attire. Today his cat not with him.

"Good morning." He said and continued. "Are you sleeping well yesterday?"

The girl only staring. The guy removed his hand from the girl and only look amused.

"Come on, let's chat for a while. I've never seen you talking to me. Aren't you feel alone?" He smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you." Said the girl with her piercing gaze.

Somehow the guy stunned. And in blink, he showed a very happy face as he suddenly held the girl little hands which was still holding the umbrella with his big hands.

"Finally you talk with me again! I'm so happy! It's been a long time we haven't talk each others!" He said with smile pestered in his face.

The girl blinked. What is he doing? Did he just grabbed her hands only because of that? Wait. Again? Long time? Did she really know him?

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by again?" She asked.

"Huh? You really didn't remember? Well I can guess since every time I met you, you seemed you didn't react anything at all." He said as he removed his hand from her and put his right hand on his chin while his left hand support his right hand.

The girl blinked again in confusion. She saw many people now left into the festival place, mean she had to leave too. As she tried to walk, once again she wa held, but this time on her hands.

"You want to go to the festival right?" The guy asked received a nod from the girl. "Can I go with you?"

"Uhm..." She couldn't answer. She couldn't decide.

"Please." He pleaded.

"Okay, I guess..."

"Thanks! Oh yeah, since you forget me, I think you'll also forget my name. I'm Eureka, Eureka Ein." He introduced.

"I'm-"

"Lymnesea Fanelia. I still remember your name." He cut as he smiled again.

"Eu... reka...?" She repeated. That's like a girl name she thought.

"I know it's strange, blame my old man for it... Oh well, we'll be late if we talking without going. Let's go!" He said merrily as he pulled Lymnesea's waist to him.

The girl surprised on the bold move and moved a little from Eureka.

"Oh, sorry! We used to be like that, so... sorry." He said with a blush in his face.

Awkward feeling happened. She felt her heart beat just pumped quickly. She also flushed a little and start to walk near him. He pulled his hand into her.

"Shall we go now?" He asked.

The girl nodded and grab his hand as he guide her. They walked side by side in silence. Then he decided to break the silence.

"So... Do you want to see some secret places on the festival?"

"Secret places?" She asked.

"Yeah. You'll love it. I just found it this morning when sight seeing before I met you." He answered.

"Uhm sure..." She replied.

The two of them walking, more like she followed him. She looked on the guy who guided her from behind. Silver hair that not really tamed, more like he let it like that. His rough hand that held her right hand (which made her flushed again). His cheery voice has been talking to her as he guided her.

Somehow he stopped, made her collided with him since she's too focused on her thought. He looked on her with odd look.

"Do you mind if we jump into that cliff?" He said as he pointed his hand into the cliff in front of them.

"I..." She speechless. She's wearing dress of God sake.

"Hold into me." He said and pulled her into him.

"Huh? Wah!"

Eureka only smiled and jumped while holding Lym on his hand. The poor girl quickly gripped on the guy as she closed her eyes.

"You can open your eyes now." He said.

She followed his command as she opened her eyes. She surprised. A meadow of flower just like in her dream appeared in front of her. A cherry blossom petal blew from its tree creating the perfect scenery. She speechless as stared on it. Suddenly it hit her.

"It's you, isn't it? You're the person..." She said more like a statement than asking.

"Yes." He admitted. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I hate to see you alone. I'm also still wishing that we can meet again, or more like I want to be with you once more." He finished as he hugged her.

"Thank you..." She replied as she also hugged him and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"You're very welcome, my beloved."

They looked up each other and leaned towards only made a lip contact. Flowers blew as the witness of their love.  
>-<p>

... What did I just write again...? *lock self into the cupboard*


End file.
